


A Head, a Body, Belial, and an Erune

by tighthae



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, I think it’s fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: Arrogance meets eccentricity.





	A Head, a Body, Belial, and an Erune

**Author's Note:**

> they should interact once before belial d*es nemone belial banter would be... amazing

Belial had lost all sense of time. The nights and days ran together, he no longer acknowledged the rays on sunlight that breached the microscopic holes in the wall or the pale moonlight that would only permeate the surface of his shelter despite its painstaking effort to touch the ephemeral body Belial had laid upon a stone slab. Arrogance, innuendos, anything that would distract from his work tossed into an abyss. It seemed unlike him, but he was made by Lucilius, for Lucilius, to serve Lucilius. Nothing would stop him from reaching into the void and placing him back onto the same plane he once existed in.

“Oh!” A voice, a woman’s voice, ricocheted off the walls of the underground facility. “I didn’t expect to see anyone down here! Oh? Two people! Woah, is this like a secret society or something?” Belial, swiftly, turned on his heels, enraged that someone would even dare to interrupt his work. Before the words could escape his lips, his vision became infiltrated by colorful dots and rivers of silver. In other words, he was very dizzy. “You don’t look to good, sir. Mind if I help, ya?” Belial wanted to object of course, maybe say something to make the perpetrator cringe and curl their toes. He couldn’t find the strength to. “Alrighty, now just look at me,” Warm hands enveloped his face, his vision returning her could see an Erune woman in front of him, tilting his face downwards. “Here ya go!” A foreign object invaded the caverns of his mouth, threatening to travel down his throat and suffocate him. Choking, he prepared to yank the thing out of his mouth, but it began to melt before it could.

“Tasty, right?” The woman laughed, approaching Belial again since he had let himself falter a bit. He could see the sable color of her legs now as he was recovering from the shock in an upright fetal position. “Just give it a moment to sink in and you’ll be good to go!” From What he could see, the woman stood proudly with her hands on her hips. “You don’t have to thank me or anything, you seemed really out of it. You shouldn’t be doing surgeries like this on an empty stomach you know.”

Belial straightened his back and wiped the saliva off the corner of his lip. “What do you think your doing here, little lamb? Came to play with me, I see?” He hadn’t felt like himself in a while.

“Well, I was just exploring this island since my crew docked here and then I sensed this really intense energy coming from a gigantic tree. I thought I’d just come down here and see what’s going on. Looks like you and your friend back there are having quite the party. Wanna play tag?” 

“Okay,” Belial sighed. “I don’t think you understand the situation her-”

“You’re right, I don’t. But wouldn’t it be fun to have a party down here? The walls are really echo-y I’m sure I could get Mahira to play her drums down here! Wouldn’t that be neat! When’s your birthday? Do you celebrate it? I know some people who don’t celebrate it, so it’s cool if you don’t. My little sister, Melleau, she doesn’t care much for birthdays either and-”

“You’re really rubbing me off the wrong way, you know?”

“I think there’s better ways to say.” The girl suggests.

“What can I call you, by the way?” Belial inquires, the girl was interesting to say the least. “You can call me whatever you like, but most people call me Belial. I usually like to dominate so I don’t let everyone call me what they want. Please be gentle, okay?”

“You have an interesting way of speaking, Belial. I like it! I love weird people! I think your friend needs some assistance there though. You can call me Nemone, by the way. Please be gentle, kay?” Nemone practically skipped to the stone slab where the fragments of Lucilius were laid down. “Let’s perform an autopsy first. That’s what good doctors do.” Nemone raised her axe to the sky and, to Belial’s horror swung downwards. “Just kidding,” The axe’s blade planted itself a few inches beyond the other side of the stone slab, the shaft and the hilt hovering above Lucilius’ new body. “I already see all the stitches you made. I’m not dumb! Although you have poor stichmanship. Are you sure you’re licensed?”

Belial clenched his fist to regain his composure. “I’m experienced in a lot of things,” He said. “Surgeries is just one of my many talents. Would you like me to demonstrate my best one?”

“I hope it’s resurrection,” Nemone said. “You had to stitch his head on too,” Nemone pointed to Lucilius’ neck. “That’s kind of icky, Belial.”

“He’s not an ordinary human,” Belial replied. “In fact he’s not human at all. He’ll be back. I promise you.”

“Woah, that’s so cool! So he’s like a primal beast or something? I guess that explains why he has all that black gunk hardening on him, huh? Can I help? Please? I think surgery would be a great skill to pick up.”

“Do you think you can handle him? Do you think you can handle me?” Belial asked.

“As long as you’re a good teacher I can do it! I swear. I’ll pay you in a hefty amount of rupees. I was supposed to be queen of an island, you know? I guess you could say I have quite the inheritance.”

“I don’t want money. All I want is his body. The entirety of his body,” Belial pointed down to Lucilius. “And I could use an extra hand. 

“You said that strangely but I’ll be glad to help you, Lala! Everyone on the ship is gonna be so jealous when I can put their limbs back together.” Nemone squealed.

“Lala?”

“You said I could call you whatever you want? Don’t you remember? Geez, Lala you have a bad memory,” Nemone pumped her first into the air. “Let’s get this party started! But I think I have a curfew so you’ll have to teach me the basics really, super, fast, kay?”

Maybe the remedy Nemone had gave him was intoxicating him, but for the first time he felt like he understood what it was like to be genuinely happy. It was kind of nice to have thoughts that didn’t include destroying the skydome. Kind of.


End file.
